Let Me Hurt You
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Jaehyun sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai saat ia dipaksa menikah dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun membenci Taeyong sepenuh hatinya dan bersumpah untuk membuat kehidupan pemuda itu menderita bagaimanapun caranya. #Married-life!AU #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hurt You**

 **Jaeyong ; Slight!JaeTen NCT**

 **Married-Life!AU ; M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Jaehyun marah. Ia begitu marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang dengan seenaknya merencanakan pernikahannya dengan orang lain tanpa persetujuan darinya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal atau bahkan mengetahui tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu sampai sekarang, selain fakta dia bernama Lee Taeyong dan dia adalah anak dari kawan lama orang tuanya. Bukankah ini sangat tidak masuk akal? Jaehyun sudah dewasa. Ia bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri dan menikahi siapapun yang ia inginkan.

Bukan Lee Taeyong atau yang lain, ia ingin Ten. Hanya Ten, kekasihnya.

Jaehyun berteriak sambil meninju cermin di depannya dengan keras untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Pecahan cermin berhamburan ke sekitar kakinya, sebagian menancap pada kepalan tangannya yang mengalirkan darah. Bau besi berkarat memenuhi ruangan dan Jaehyun malah merasa semakin marah.

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar dari luar bersamaan pintu yang terbuka. Ibunya datang, terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tak bergeming. Ia masih berlutut di tempatnya semula. Sentuhan lembut sang ibu di tangannya ia tepis. "Jangan sentuh aku," katanya dingin.

Mata itu menunjukkan kecewa. "Kau berdarah, Jaehyun―"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ibu tajam. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergi." Jaehyun takkan pernah tega mengusir ibunya seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jaehyun masih sangat marah.

"Jaehyun…" Ibunya tidak pergi. Wanita itu malah terisak.

Jaehyun yang tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak pada akhirnya beranjak pergi. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara ayahnya. Tangan Jaehyun mengepal kuat saat ia berbalik untuk menatap ayahnya tanpa takut.

"Ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Lee malam ini dan kau―"

Jaehyun membuang muka, "Persetan."

 _Slap!_

Jaehyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, ini tidak sakit dibandingkan sakit di hatinya. Ayahnya tidak pernah berlaku segitu kasar pada dirinya. Ia selalu membanggakan Jaehyun. Tapi kali ini, karena orang asing bernama Lee Taeyong itu Jaehyun mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya. Kepalan tangan Jaehyun semakin menguat. Ia memandang ayahnya sedemikian dingin. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang pilihanmu itu."

Ayahnya menyeringai meremehkan dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Pergilah dan buang marga Jung-mu lalu hiduplah sebagai gelandangan."

Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli dan benar-benar melangkah pergi. Baginya Ten adalah segala.

* * *

Jaehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen. Ia merasa pikirannya kacau dan emosinya sama sekali tidak stabil. Satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah Ten. Pelukan kekasihnya itulah yang selalu bisa membuat Jaehyun nyaman.

"Hyun-ie?"

Jaehyun langsung memeluk kekasihnya begitu pintu terbuka. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh itu tersentak kaget karena ulahnya. Ia sangat mencintai sosok ini dan ia sama sekali tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan hidup tanpanya. Ten adalah nafasnya dan Jaehyun ingin hidup dengannya. Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ten, menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan menciumnya manis dan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tulus.

Dahi mereka menempel saat ciuman berakhir. Nafas hangat meyapu wajah Jaehyun, matanya tidak berpaling dari wajah memerah Ten yang manis, cantik. Jaehyun rela memberikan apapun untuk pemuda ini. Bahkan rela membuang marga Jung miliknya. Asalkan ada Ten, Jaehyun benar-benar tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya. Ten adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan segala tingkah yang manisnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ten," pinta Jaehyun. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cincin putih.

Mata Ten memanas dan segera memeluk Jaehyun erat lalu menangis.

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu balas memeluk. Ten-nya memang sangat cengeng. Ia menangis begitu sering, tapi itulah yang membuat Jaehyun merasa dibutuhkan dan membuatnya merasa harus menjaga pemuda itu. Jaehyun mencium dahi Ten. "Aku mencintaimu, Ten," bisik Jaehyun.

Ten menangis semakin keras di bahu Jaehyun. Semenit sebelum melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik memunggungi Jaehyun. "Maafkan aku, Hyun-ie. A-aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," suara itu terdengar bergetar.

Jaehyun merasa kosong mengisi hatinya saat mendengar itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dalam ketakutan. Hatinya terasa di remas, tidak, bahkan mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk. "Jangan bercanda. A-apa maksudmu?" Tidak mungkin kan? Jaehyun yakin ia salah mendengar. Maka dari itu ia meraih bahu Ten dan membaliknya. Ia bisa melihat lelehan air mata di pipi pemuda itu saat ia menggeleng.

"A-aku―aku akan pergi ke Thailand besok," lirihnya.

Jaehyun merasa jiwanya pergi dan takkan sanggup hidup lagi setelah ini.

* * *

Jaehyun bukanlah orang lemah, ia selalu berusah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang kuat di depan siapapun, terutama Ten. Ia juga selalu menjadi lelaki yang bisa dibanggakan oleh ayahnya. Tapi kali ini dia telah gagal menjadi keduanya. Ia menangis, menangis begitu pedih menangisi hidupnya. Menangisi Ten.

' _Aku tidak mencintaimu, hyun-ie.'_

"Bohong," lirih Jaehyun begitu mengingat kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Ten untuknya. Genggaman Jaehyun pada cincing di tangannya menguat. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

' _Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.'_

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" lirih Jaehyun lagi, pedih. Ia tahu Ten mencintainya. Ten selalu mencintainya. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Mata itu mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Jaehyun bisa dengan jelas menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ayahnya. Jaehyun tahu dengan pasti bahwa semua ini adalah perbuatan ayahnya. Jaehyun berteriak marah. Marah pada hidupnya, marah pada kedua orang tuanya, marah pada Ten yang berbohong dan meninggalkannya. Matanya menggelap oleh kabut dendam. "Lee Taeyong," bisiknya mengeja sebuah nama penuh kebencian.

Ya. Lee Taeyong. Adalah satu-satu alasan dari semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena pemuda itu ia harus menjalani pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan dan terjebak bersamanya. Karena pemuda itu ayahnya menampar dia. Karena pemuda itu Ten-nya pergi. Dan karena pemuda itu kini Jaehyun merasa benar-benar hancur.

Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun mendesis, bersumpah dalam hati, untuk membuat hidup pemuda itu menderita selama sisa umurnya.

* * *

Pertemuan kedua keluarga malam itu berlangsung hangat, namun jelas terasa begitu memuakkan bagi Jaehyun yang terus berusaha memasang senyum palsunya. Jaehyun melihat pemuda itu, Lee Taeyong. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di depannya dan terus tersenyum menikmati makan malamnya tanpa berkata apapun. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, pemuda itu hanya melayangkan senyum tipis dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan kembali. Taeyong tampak tidak lebih manis dan cantik dari Ten bagi Jaehyun. Senyumnya terlihat memuakkan dan Jaehyun ingin sekali segera menghilangkan senyum itu selamanya dari wajah menjijikan miliknya itu.

"Kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" Jaehyun menyela, melayangkan senyum.

"Sebulan dari sekarang. Kami bisa mengaturnya jika itu terlalu cepat untuk kalian―"

Jaehyun menggeleng, memotong perkataan lebih jauh dari calon mertuanya. "Sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, bagaimana jika dimajukan menjadi minggu ini?" usul Jaehyun sambil melayangkan senyum lalu menatap calon pengantinnya lekat. "Aku―hanya benar-benar tidak sabar," lanjutnya. Ya, _ia memang benar-benar tidak sabar._

Bisa ia lihat semua orang memberikan pandangan terkejut mereka bersamaan―termasuk Taeyong yang baru saja tersedak dengan makanannya. Kedua calon mertuanya segera merubah ekspresi terkejut mereka menjadi ekspresi bahagia sekaligus geli, melihat antusiasme Jaehyun yang terlihat menggebu-gebu untuk menikah. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan curiga setelahnya. Lee Taeyong? Entahlah karena pemuda itu menunduk terlalu dalam sehingga Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sudah tidak sabar di sini," goda tuan Lee sambil tertawa. "Yah, bagi kami tidak masalah. Semakin cepat pernikahan ini maka akan semakin baik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yunho?"

Jaehyun bisa melihat keraguan di mata ayahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dia mengangguk dan benar-benar memberi senyum balasan. "Aku senang kita akan menjadi besan lebih cepat, Siwon," balasnya antusias.

Dan semua orang kembali makan dalam hening setelah keputusan dibuat. Pernikahan itu, akan berlangsung minggu ini.

Jaehyun menyembunyikan seringainya dengan mengambil gelasnya lalu minum. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan khawatir yang dilayangkan sang ibu padanya karena perubahan sikapnya yang begitu kentara.

* * *

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun yang saat itu mau berjalan ke kamarnya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan langsung merubah ekspresi dinginnya menjadi sebuah senyum lembut saat mendapati sang ibu. "Ibu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaehyun balik, bertingkah seolah ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

Ibunya mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Jaehyun. "Kau berubah. Begitu cepat―"

"Ibu," potong Jaehyun. Ia meraih tangan sang ibu yang ada di pipinya lalu mengecupnya. "Aku tahu kau khawatir. Aku―aku minta maaf untuk perlakuan kasarku." Ia memeluk ibunya. Senyumnya hilang dan ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin di balik leher ibunya. "Aku hanya sadar jika aku memang harus melakukan ini untuk kalian. Lagipula―" Jaehyun merasa bibirnya kelu dan pahit untuk sekedar melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ten. Dia meninggalkanku dan tidak sebaik yang aku pikirkan."

Ibunya melepas pelukan itu dan memberinya senyum lembut. Mengusap lembut pipi kanannya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga dan memperlakukan menantuku dengan baik."

Jaehyun membalas senyum itu dengan senyum palsunya, mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku akan," janjinya. Meski tahu itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena yang akan ia lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Yaitu membuat menantu ibunya itu hidup menderita bersamanya.

* * *

"Taeyong-ie, ayo nak. Calon suamimu sudah ada di bawah," seruan lembut ibunya membuat Taeyong yang saat itu sedang melamun segera tersadar. Ia tersenyum lemah, lagi-lagi ia mulai mengenang mantan kekasihnya. Taeyong menaruh bingkai yang berisi foto dia dan kekasihnya itu ke dalam laci dan turun setelah merapihkan poninya sedikit. Hanya tersisa tiga hari sampai marganya berubah menjadi Jung dan Taeyong masih belum siap dengan semuanya. Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat untuknya. Terutama untuk melupakan kenangan manis yang telah ia buat bersama kekasihnya selama setahun ke belakang.

"Halo, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaehyun menyambutnya begitu ia turun, memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya mesra membuat dia tersenyum.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Baik."

Perlakuan Jaehyun benar-benar baik padanya, dan itu membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah karena ia masih mengingat mantan kekasihnya saat bersama calon suaminya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia bahkan masih berharap jika pernikahan ini tidak jadi berlangsung dan ia bisa kembali pada orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, melihat betapa bahagianya kedua orang tuanya akan pernikahan ini membuat Taeyong merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka hanya karena sifat egoisnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Taeyong begitu Jaehyun membukakan mobil untuknya.

Mereka pamit pada ibu Taeyong dan langsung melesat. Mereka berdua akan menuju butik untuk fitting pakaian sekaligus memilih cincin hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalan suasana keduanya teselimuti hening panjang. Taeyong melamun menatapi jalan sambil terus mengenang kekasihnya, sementara Jaehyun memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dibanding tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyuarakan kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada sosok di sampingnya. Jaehyun sedari tadi harus menahan muak, apalagi saat ia berlaku mesra pada Taeyong di hadapan calon mertuanya.

Mereka sampai di butik setengah jam kemudian, di sambut oleh pemilih butik dan diminta untuk mencoba pakaian pernikahan mereka yang berupa sepasang tuxedo mewah berwarna hitam dan putih.

Keduanya menatap tuxedo itu dengan lirih.

Jaehyun membayangkan dia memakai tudexo hitam dan Ten lah yang akan memakai warna putih, menghampirinya yang berdiri di altar. Taeyong, ia sendiri membayangkan dirinya memakai tuxedo putih itu dan menghampiri mantan kekasihnya yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam di altar. Jaehyun menahan amarah mengingat itu, sementara Taeyong tersenyum pasrah.

Kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti ini?

Fitting pakaian itu berlangsung begitu cepat tanp banyak suara. Mereka beralih ke toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin. Taeyong terlihat memilih dengan begitu antusias, sementara Jaehyun hanya diam dengan tangan di saku. Menggenggam erat cincin yang telah ia siapkan untuknya dan Ten. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah memberikan cincin ini pada Taeyong, karena pemuda itu memang sama sekali tidak layak. Cincin ini hanya untuk Ten.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk, meski sebenarnya sama sekali tak melihat cincin itu. "Itu bagus."

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi. Tersenyum.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," komentarnya lagi.

Setelah selesai mereka keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Jaehyun saat itu. Jaehyun sendiri merasa terkejut tapi membiarkannya meski ia ingin sekali menepis tangan itu. Taeyong tersenyum. Ia sudah membuat keputusan, ia akan berusaha melupakan kekasihnya dan mencintai Jaehyun mulai sekarang, menjadi pendamping untuknya sebaik yang ia bisa.

Begitu mereka sampai di parkiran, Taeyong tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Jaehyun. Menjinjitkan badannya sedikit dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jaehyun sedetik. Membuat Jaehyun terdiam tak bereaksi atas sensasi manis dan menggetarkan yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku―aku akan berusaha mencintaimu," akunya. Taeyong mengulum senyum. Sebelum menunduk malu karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maaf tadi itu aku―"

Jaehyun menarik wajah Taeyong mendekat dan kali ini dia yang menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan manis. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang Taeyong, dan sebelah lagi menyentuh pipinya dan beralih menuju leher untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Taeyong yang pada awalnya kaget mulai menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun dan mulai hanyut dalam sensasi menggelitik yang mengisi perutnya.

Dalam ciuman itu, jantung Taeyong berdebar begitu keras, sementara bibir Jaehyun membentuk sebuah seringai. Mata tajamnya berkilat senang, merasa segalanya menjadi lebih mudah baginya kini.

 _Ya, jatuh cintalah padaku. Karena itu akan membuatku semakin mudah untuk membuat hidupmu menderita, Lee Taeyong._

* * *

Jaehyun berdiri di altar dengan senyum menawan. Jantungnya berdebar dalam kesenangan karena pernikahan ini semakin dekat. Setelah ini Taeyong akan menjadi miliknya dan takkan pernah ia lepaskan lagi. Setelah hari ini Jaehyun tidak usah berpura-pura lagi mencintai pemuda yang paling ia benci. Dan yang terpenting setelah hari ini Jaehyun akan mulai membuat hidup pemuda itu menderita. Ya, Jaehyun sungguh tak sabar untuk menghapus senyum menjijikan dari wajah itu.

Taeyong muncul dengan ayahnya dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan tangan di genggaman tangannya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dan tanpa ragu berkata, "Aku bersedia." Atas janji-janjinya.

Taeyong mengelum senyum bahagia dan berkata, "Aku bersedia." Atas janji-janjinya.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berciuman diiringi tepukan riuh rendah dari para tamu yang ikut berbahagia atas penyatuan mereka. Di sana ada kedua orang tua mereka, berdiri dengan pandangan bangga sekaligus terharu.

Tangan Jaehyun yang ada di pinggang Taeyong mencengkram lebih kuat dari seharusnya, membuat Taeyong merintih dan membuka mulutnya untuk dijamah lebih dalam oleh Jaehyun dengan senang hati.

Seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan menerima ucapan selamat dan pelukan dari berbagai orang. Taeyong hanya tidak tahu, bahwa mungkin itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya bisa melihat senyumnya sendiri. Karena hidupnya bersama dengan Jaehyun yang sesungguhnya, akan jauh dari kata _bahagia_.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Welcome to the hell, my lovely husband_**

 ** _Let me hurt you_**

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Hurt You**

 **Jaeyong ; Slight!JaeTen NCT**

 **Married-Life!AU ; M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Jaehyun datang ke kamar mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Taeyong tersenyum padanya tapi suaminya itu mengabaikannya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Taeyong berfikir mungkin Jaehyun hanya sedang lelah, seperti dirinya. Jadi, ia tak bicara apapun lagi dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan istirahat sampai _garden party_ di mulai. Ya, akan ada perayaan sederhana lainnya, kali ini hanya melibatkan keluarga dan kerabat dekat, nanti malam.

Tidur bersama dalam ruangan asing, satu tempat tidur, meski masing-masing berada di ujung lain, membuat Taeyong berdebar. Punggung Jaehyun terlihat dari kejauhan, membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecil.

 _Punggung itu akan menjadi tempatku bersandar mulai saat ini._

Sebuah cincin kini tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya. Marga Lee di belakang namanya secara resmi telah berubah menjadi Jung hari ini. Dia bukanlah lagi anak manja kesayangan ibu dan ayahnya, kini dirinya adalah pasangan dari suaminya, anak dari ayah dan ibu mertuanya.

 _Dia telah menikah._

Taeyong masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

* * *

Meski dikatakan sebagai pesta sederhana yang hanya mengundang keluarga dan kerabat dekat, nyatanya _garden party_ itu berlangsung meriah. Bagian belakang rumah keluarga baru itu dihias sangat indah dengan lampu-lampu, dan bunga mawar putih. Dengan meja-meja di tiap sudut dan orkestra di sudut lain, bersama kue pernikahan yang menjulang tinggi.

Taeyong baru turun dan diam-diam menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan gugup. Begitu ibunya menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju suaminya yang sudah menunggu, bersama ayah dan orangtua barunya.

"Baby."

Tatapan sayang Jaehyun yang terarah padanya, juga senyuman lembutnya, membuat Taeyong memilih menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan mendekat demi menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangan Jaehyun besar, hangat, dan terasa sangat pas menggenggam tangannya. Dan seakan belum cukup membuat jantungnya berontak liar, Jaehyun juga memberinya kecupan kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Lihat mereka, sayang. Bukankah mereka mengingatkan pada kita yang dulu?"

"Beruntung sekali jika punya suami seperti Siwon-shi. Karena suamiku ini sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya bahkan sampai sekarang. Tidak seperti anaknya."

"Sayang, aku ini romantis dengan caraku sendiri."

Taeyong mendengar para orang tua membuat kalimat-kalimat godaan untuknya dan yang dilakukannya adalah menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di pelukan Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuknya agar bisa kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Dan Taeyong sama sekali tidak menyangka yang akan ia lihat adalah pandangan terluka yang dilayangkan _sosok itu_ padanya dari kejauhan.

"Yongie, sayang. Kenapa kau menangis?" Ibu mertuanya bertanya panik.

Taeyong mengerjap, sepenuhnya sadar jika kini pipinya teraliri air mata. Tapi meski begitu air matanya tidak bisa ia hentikan begitu saja, terlebih saat ia kembali menatap _sosok itu_ dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan penuh luka dan pengkhianatan yang seakan mencabik-cabik perasaannya.

Taeyong merasa sangat jahat.

 _Maafkan aku._

Semua orang menatapnya dengan khawatir dan Taeyong menunduk. Sebelum tangan Jaehyun menangkup pipinya dan menghapus air matanya pergi dengan ibu jari, menciumnya dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, baby."

Taeyong merasa jahat.

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

Ia tak tahu apapun, dan kini Jaehyun harus menerima amarah ayahnya karena sesuatu yang tak ia tahu. Semua gara-gara Lee Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menangis di perayaan pernikahan mereka beberapa waktu lalu, membuat semua orang bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengenai pernikahan mereka.

"Apa yang salah?" Nada dingin dan menusuk ayahnya membuat Jaehyun menggeram marah dalam hati. Reputasi ayahnya jauh lebih penting dari apapun, Jaehyun tahu sekali. Dan sesuatu yang terjadi barusan tentu bukanlah hal baik untuk reputasi baiknya. Tidak ketika semua orang mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu di balik pernikahan anaknya. Mencurigai apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik pernikahan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jaehyun sama sekali tak tahu apa yang salah dengan Lee Taeyong. Ia sudah melakukan segala hal manis pada pemuda itu. Menggenggam tangannya, menyebutnya dengan panggilan sayang, mengecup dahinya, bibirnya, memeluknya mesra. Semua kepura-puraan itu sudah Jaehyun lakukan sepanjang hari ini meski dalam hati ia merasa enggan, muak dan bahkan jijik. Semua ia lakukan demi menampilkan kesan pasangan bahagia di depan semua orang. Dan, dengan begitu saja Taeyong membuat usahanya sia-sia dengan menangis dan menampilkan raut sedih sepanjang perayaan.

Sialan.

Pemuda itu memang sialan.

"Aku tak mau tahu, Jaehyun. Aku membesarkan dirimu selama ini bukan untuk membuatku malu."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk kaku. Kemarahan dalam dirinya semakin menjadi, saat sosok ayahnya pergi, Jaehyun bahkan menendang kursi di depannya dan berteriak marah. "Brengsek," gumamnya.

Jaehyun berjalan menyusul ayahnya untuk kembali ke perayaan setelah mengatur sedikit emosinya.

Ia harus bersabar. Ia hanya harus bersabar dengan semua ini sedikit lagi. Setidaknya sampai hari ini berakhir.

"Jaehyun, kau darimana saja?" Ibunya datang dan menyapanya saat sosok tinggi tegapnya kembali terlihat di halaman belakang. "Apa yang kau dan ayahmu bicarakan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hanya sedikit urusan bisnis." Jaehyun mengambil tangan ibunya lembut dan memposisikannya agar menggandeng tangannya. Jaehyun tersenyum pada ibunya. "Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak penting." Tambahnya cepat saat tahu ibunya tak puas dengan jawaban darinya.

Sebuah helaan nafasnya terdengar. "Baiklah."

Keduanya kembali pada kerumunan orang yang sudah menunggu. Jaehyun menyerahkan ibunya pada ayahnya, menyapa ibu dan ayah mertuanya dengan senyum, lalu kembali pada Taeyong.

"Baby," sapanya sambil menempatkan ciuman kecil di pipinya. Taeyong membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

Tangan Jaehyun kembali melingkari pinggang Taeyong, menariknya mendekat, membiarkan Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya sementara ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang bebas dengan tangan satunya. Memainkan jari-jarinya. "Apa yang salah, baby?" _Ya, apa yang salah denganmu, sialan?_

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun melepaskan genggeman tangan itu dan beralih mengusap pipi Taeyong, menempatkan sebuah ciuman kecil di surai hitamnya. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Taeyong terdiam, gugup tak tahu harus berkata apa selain menggumamkan kata maaf dengan lirih. Jaehyun tak bicara lagi melainkan mencium bibir Taeyong dan memagutnya perlahan.

 _Muak. Semuanya memuakkan._

Jika sosok yang ada di pelukannya ini adalah Ten, maka Jaehyun akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi sosok ini bukan Ten, sosok ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Dan satu-satunya alasan Jaehyun melakukan ini adalah karena ayahnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Dan Jaehyun tahu jika Taeyong terdiam melihat tatapan memohonnya.

"Tersenyumlah, baby. Tersenyumlah untukku."

 _Setidaknya tersenyumlah sebelum aku merubah senyumanmu menjadi air mata._

* * *

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jaehyun sudah melakukan banyak hal manis untuknya, dan dengan tidak berperasaannya Taeyong malah memikirkan orang lain. Padahal ia sendiri yang sudah berjanji, bahkan sebelum pernikahan ini berlangsung, bahwa ia akan mencoba melupakan _sosok itu_ dan mulai mencintai Jaehyun. Karena Jaehyun adalah suaminya dan ia sudah seharusnya melakukan itu.

Bagaimana hanya dengan satu tatapan kecewa dan penuh pengkhianatan yang dilayangkan cinta lamanya membuat Taeyong bisa melupakan status barunya, dan bahkan membuat suaminya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih semacam itu.

 _Lee Taeyong, kau baru saja melukai perasaan suamimu sendiri._

"Jaehyun."

"Ya, baby?"

Baby. Panggilan manis itu sudah diberikan Jaehyun padanya sepanjang malam. Dan genggaman tangan ini, Jaehyun sudah menggenggam tangannya sepanjang malam. Benar. Malam ini adalah malam perayaan di hari dimana ia menikah. Tidak seharusnya ia bersedih karena memikirkan orang lain dari masa lalu. Pemuda dan semua perlakuan manisnya ini lah masa depannya dan bagaimana bisa Taeyong menolak satu permintaan sederhana dari pemuda yang kini menjadi suaminya sendiri?

"Maafkan aku," bisik Taeyong, berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas pipi Jaehyun yang terdiam bingung. Sebuah senyum pertamanya di malam ini tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku janji akan selalu tersenyum. Untukmu."

Dan sepanjang sisa malam itu, Taeyong menepati janjinya untuk tersenyum.

* * *

Apa yang ia inginkan adalah melihat Taeyong bahagia. Dan ia sudah bisa melihat kebahagian Taeyong dengan suaminya. Meski rasanya sakit, karena sungguh ia selalu berharap dirinya lah yang ada di samping Taeyong, menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan bisa menjadi orang yang membahagiakannya. Asalkan Taeyong bahagia, ia sungguh tak apa.

Ia tahu jika rasa sakit ini takkan bisa pergi semudah itu, tapi ia akan mencoba untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya. Demi Taeyong. Demi dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih dan maaf, Johnny."

Johnny tersenyum pada sosok wanita di depannya, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, bibi."

 _Demi Taeyong ia tak apa-apa. Sungguh._

"Aku berjanji takkan mengganggunya lagi," lirih Johnny. Meski berat, inilah keputusan Taeyong. Ia harus menghormati keputusan Taeyong untuk berpisah dengannya dan menikah dengan calon pilihan orang tuanya. Johnny memandang sosok ibu dari orang terkasihnya itu dengan sebuah senyum lemah. "Tapi bisakah bibi menyampaikan pesanku untuk Taeyong."

"Tentu, nak."

"Aku harap kau selalu bahagia." Johnny memandang Taeyong yang tersenyum malu-malu karena perlakuan suaminya di depan sana. "Tolong sampaikan itu padanya."

* * *

Sebagai seorang ibu, siapa yang tidak akan ikut bersedih saat melihat anak kesayangannya terpaksa harus menjalani pernikahan yang tak diinginkan? Saat ia mempunyai orang yang ia cintai, dipaksa berpisah dan menikah dengan sosok asing yang bahkan tak dikenal, demi orang tua, demi bisnis dan kesepakatan masa lalu.

Taeyong menangis malam ini, dan dia sebagai ibunya, yang meski mengetahui alasan dibalik tangisannya itu, tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Pernikahan sudah terjadi. Acaranya baru saja selesai tapi suasana yang tertinggal masih jelas terasa bagi setiap orang.

"Sayang."

Taeyong yang hendak naik menuju kamarnya langsung berbalik arah. "Ya, ibu?"

Ia tak langsung berbicara. Melainkan mengusap pipi Taeyong dan mengagumi jika anaknya sudah tumbuh menjadi setampan ini, dan kini sudah menikah. Anak kecilnya yang manja baru saja memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Aku harap kau selalu bahagia."

Ia tak sanggup mengatakan jika itu adalah pesan dari Johnny, karena ia tak mau merusak suasana bahagia malam itu. Tidak setelah ia bisa kembali melihat senyuman manis di wajah Taeyong yang sedari tadi dirundung kesedihan. Ia tahu Taeyong kuat, dan Jaehyun adalah suami yang baik untuk anaknya. Ia tahu Jaehyun bisa membuat Taeyong bahagia, melihat semua perlakuan manis menantunya itu pada Taeyong selama ini, ia tahu Jaehyun adalah sosok yang bisa ia percaya.

Sekali lagi dielusnya helai rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Ini adalah yang selalu ia lakukan saat Taeyong masih kecil dulu, dan sampai sekarang ia takkan pernah berhenti melakukannya. Karena Taeyong baginya tetaplah anak kecilnya yang manja. "Istirahatlah, sayang. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok."

"Besok? Ada apa dengan besok?"

Ia tak bisa menahan diri mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Apa yang dilakukan pasangan yang baru menikah selain pergi _honeymoon_ , sayang?" gelinya.

" _H-honeymoon_?"

Bisa jelas terlihat wajah anaknya itu merona. Dan itu lucu. "Tenang saja. Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau dan Jaehyun akan pergi besok pagi. Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari kami."

"Tapi, pekerjaanku―"

" _Sssh_! Jangan membantah. Pasangan baru harus menikmati waktu mereka setelah menikah. Dan untuk pekerjaanmu, tentu saja kau harus meninggalkannya beberapa waktu. Jangan khawatir, ibu akan mengurusnya."

Taeyong yang masih kaget hanya mengangguk kaku dan kembali pamit menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat setelah memberi ciuman di pipi dan ucapan selamat malam.

"Semoga kau cepat melupakannya dan mulai mencintai Jaehyun, sayang," lirihnya.

* * *

Lelah. Semuanya terasa melelahkan bagi Jaehyun. Hari ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia akan membayangkan melewati hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya, dengan segala bentuk kepura-puraan.

Seandainya itu Ten, yang berada bersamanya. Seandainya itu Ten yang tangannya ia genggam dan ia perkenalkan sebagai pasangan hidupnya pada semua orang.

"Brengsek."

Jaehyun tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Tak pernah semuak ini dengan hidupnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat cincin yang ia beli untuknya dan Ten. Matanya menatap marah cincin lain. yang kini menghiasi jari tangannya. Ingin sekali ia melepas cincin itu dan melemparnya ke sudut lain ruangan itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi, bahwa ia tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, tak pernah menginginkan Taeyong. Ia ingin Ten, hatinya benar-benar berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu agar tetap bersamanya dan bukannya pergi meninggalkannya terluka di sini dan terikat dengan orang yang tak ia inginkan.

"Semuanya memuakkan. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku muak!" Jaehyun menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan. Menikmati waktu demi waktu penuh kekosongan. Hatinya terasa kosong, tanpa Ten, Jaehyun tahu jika ia takkan pernah merasa bahagia lagi.

Saat itulah suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Taeyong di sana. Diam sambil menggigit bibirnya setelah menutup pintu. Tak yakin untuk melakukan apa.

 _Lee Taeyong._

Jaehyun benar-benar membenci sosok itu sepenuh hatinya. Ia ingin berteriak pada sosok itu untuk keluar dan enyah dari hadapannya saat itu juga, tapi tentu ia masih waras untuk tak melakukannya. Orang tua mereka masih ada di rumah ini. Ia tak mau merusak semua apa yang telah ia lakukan dari awal. Ia sudah menahan dirinya sejauh ini. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk berpura-pura hingga saat ini. Dan ia hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Aku mau mandi."

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong heran dengan nada dingin dan juga bantingan pintu yang ia buat saat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Ia sudah muak berlaku manis pada sosok yang paling ia benci itu. Dan mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air dinginlah yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Mulai kembali menyalahkan orang tuanya yang membuatnya harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun memunggunginya lagi dengan posisi yang sama saat terakhir kali mereka ada di ruangan itu.

Jujur, Taeyong cukup terkejut saat mendengar nada dingin dari Jaehyun saat suaminya itu bilang ingin mandi, juga bantingan di pintunya tadi. Karena perlakuan Jaehyun padanya selama ini selalu lembut dan manis.

Tapi Taeyong lagi-lagi hanya bisa maklum. Jaehyun pasti lelah. Hari ini berjalan sangat panjang baginya, dan tentu Jaehyun merasakannya juga. Apalagi dengan kelakuannya tadi yang malah mengacaukan suasana. Mengingat itu Taeyong kembali menggigit bibirnya.

 _Apa jangan-jangan Jaehyun marah karena kelakuannya tadi?_

Taeyong membawa langkahnya untuk lebih dekat ke tempat tidur dan naik. Memasukkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun..." ia memanggil pelan. Hanya ingin memastikan jika Jaehyun sudah tidur atau belum.

" _Mm_?"

Gumaman dari balik punggung itu membuat Taeyong lega sekaligus gugup. Jaehyun belum sepenuhnya tidur.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika kita akan pergi besok pagi," gumam Taeyong pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun sampai tadi ibunya sendiri yang menyuruhnya bersiap. Dan ia berfikir membicarakan hal ini dengan Jaehyun bukan sesuatu yang salah, karena mereka akan pergi bersama. Satu-satunya yang membuat Taeyong tak enak adalah ia takut mengganggu istirahat Jaehyun yang sepertinya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Kita akan ke Eropa, besok. Tidurlah."

Eropa?

Jadi Jaehyun tahu dengan perjalanan itu.

Mengingat maksud tujuan perjalanan itu yang tadi disebutkan ibunya membuat Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Astaga, kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak di saat begini. Ia sudah menikah. Jaehyun suaminya. Sudah seharusnya mereka melakukannya bukan?

Taeyong tidak tahu tapi entah kenapa ia mulai merindukan sosok itu berada di dekatnya, menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya. Taeyong merasa aneh, karena Jaehyun bahkan ada tak jauh darinya saat ini. Ia berada diujung lain dari tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Dan yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memandangi punggungnya.

"Baiklah. S-selamat tidur, Jaehyun."

Taeyong mengharapkan sebuah balasan, tapi Jaehyun tak membalasnya. Hanya punggung dinginnya yang Taeyong lihat sebelum memejamkan mata.

* * *

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia membuka mata, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Jaehyun yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan posisi seperti ini, berada dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Sayang, kalian harus bersiap untuk segera pergi ke bandara."

Taeyong mengerjap saat mendapati ibu mertuanya berada di sisi lain ranjang. Sebuah senyum geli terpasang di wajahnya.

Taeyong segera bangkit dan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menguap. "Selamat pagi, baby," sapanya sambil menarik tubuh Taeyong kembali dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah tawa lolos dari nyonya Jung yang menyaksikan itu. "Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti di sana. Ayo bangun, kalian berdua harus bersiap untuk berangkat."

Taeyong tersenyum meski bingung masih menguasai dirinya. Berusaha bangkit tapi Jaehyun memeluk perutnya dan tak membiarkannya pergi. "Jaehyun..."

"Kau boleh pergi setelah memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi, baby."

Taeyong merona. Dengan panik ia menatap ibu mertuanya yang hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, terhibur dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Taeyong menundukkan wajahnya, dengan ragu membuat sebuah kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Jaehyun dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. Tak memperdulikan Jaehyun yang meminta ciuman ditempat lain dan suara tawa kecil ibu mertuanya.

Astaga. Kenapa memalukan sekali?

Tapi mengingat hal tadi, Taeyong jadi tersenyum. Berfikiran jika perilaku Jaehyun yang berubah semalam pasti hanya perasaannya saja. Karena Jaehyun masih sama seperti Jaehyun yang sebelumnya. Manis, hangat dan senang menggodanya.

Taeyong hanya tak tahu jika Jaehyun sudah terbangun sebelumnya dan sengaja memeluk dirinya saat tidur sebelum ibunya datang, agar tak ada yang curiga. Dan kini sedang terdiam dengan ekspresi datar, memandang sosoknya sendiri di cermin. Sebelum menyeringai.

Karena hari ini akhirnya datang. Hari dimana ia bisa secara leluasa mengungkapkan kebenciannya pada Taeyong dan membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Persiapkan dirimu, _baby._ "

* * *

"Nikmati perjalananmu, sayang."

"Bersenang-senanglah."

"Aku pergi."

Taeyong bergantian memeluk orang tuanya, juga ayah dan ibu mertuanya sebelum kembali pada Jaehyun yang langsung merangkulnya.

Setelah melambai untuk yang terakhir kali. Keduanya pergi dari sana dan menuju gerbang penerbangan yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Dan saat sosok para orang tua tak terlihat, seketika juga Jaehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Taeyong kebingungan dengan apa yang salah.

"Jaehyun―"

"Diam," potongnya dingin.

Jaehyun tak berbicara apapun padanya selama sisa perjalanan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Balasan Review yang tidak login**

lovejaeyong1401: Maaf ya Taeyongnya dibuat menderita untuk keperluan cerita :(

nmk0511: Ditunggu lanjutan ceitanya ya. Sama kok gatahan Taeyong disakitin kelamaan :(

tiwai: Sudah dilanjut maaf lama ya

seolhanna97: Makasih udah suka ya. Sudah dilanjut ;)

Amune: Jaehyun benci Taeyong karena ngerasa Taeyong yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Sudah dilanjut maaf updatenya gabisa kilat ya :(

Tamu: Ini sudah dilanjut, dibaca dong. Ehe. Taeyong belum disiksa kok di chapter ini :')

Shim Yeonhae: Yup, Johnny. Mari doakan Jaehyunnya cepet sadar :')

Guest : Taeyong memang ga tau apa-apa, tapi Jaheyun malah benci dia. Taeyongnya disakitin tapi kuat kok :')

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini


End file.
